A connecting rod includes a rod having a large end, and a cap attached to the large end of the rod. The large end of the rod and the cap cooperate to define a crankshaft bore that extends along a crank axis. A rod journal of a crankshaft extends through the crankshaft bore of the connecting rod. Side surfaces of the connecting rod define a thrust surface for engaging either another thrust surface of an adjacent connecting rod, or an adjacent shoulder of the rod journal.